Karaihe
Karaihe is a barbarian skakdi of crystal. Pre-Game history On his home island, Karaihe worked as a mercenary and legionary for skakdi warlords for a large portion of his life. At some point, he was captured by a group of vortixx slavers who enslaved him and sold him to another island where he worked in a mine. Much later, he managed to escape and returned to his home before coming to Mata-Nui. In-game history Ta-Koro Karaihe washed up on the beach of Ta-Wahi, and a fortnight later was involved in a bar brawl. He met Jolek, and talked with him. The Ta-Koro Guard, Loren, arrived to settle the fight, and Karaihe left to another bar. There, he met Brontes, Tharros, Girah, Lucira, and later Venemi and Dakku. They discussed the re-invasion of Ko-Koro and Girah told a story. Girah and Brontes left, followed by Karaihe. Looking for something to do with his time, Karaihe went to enlist as a Guard, coincidentally meeting Jolek and Brontes there. Loren hired them and Jolek was called away by Angelus. Karaihe and Brontes were trained by Loren and started patrolling the streets. They met Kellin and his ussal Cancer, who they followed to the Ta-Koro Hospital with refugees from the Battle of Ko-Koro. There, they met Bohnrei, but Karaihe left after he realised that he would not be much help. On his way back to Guard HQ, he (literally) walked into Talvoss, and then moved on after a brief conversation. After getting drunk, Karaihe met Stralix, who he unsuccessfully attempted to steal from. He later attacked Raku, who was supposedly causing a “breach of the peace”, knocking him out. He then met Mura, who accused Luta of selling a stolen vase. Karaihe let Luta and Raku go free in exchange for 7000 widgets. After a treacherous attack by Raku, Karaihe finally headed for a pub. Meeting Naohi and Fupa, Karaihe began a drinking contest, before once again meeting Brontes. Appearance and Tools Karaihe is clad in heavy-set dark grey armour plating which looks as if it has been roughly hewn from granite, and has the occasional glint of blue-white crystal in it. He is average skakdi height, but is incredibly broad and muscular. His eyes and heartlight are dusky blue-grey, and his fangs are made of solid diamond. Literally. Karaihe wields a pair of wrist-mounted Elemental Unlockers, devices which allow him to partially access his element without the help of another skakdi. He also carries a gigantic broadsword, edge lined with diamond. Abilities and Traits Karaihe is the embodiment of everything Skakdi: he is warlike, barbaric, impulsive, rash, reckless and wild. He intensely enjoys all forms of combat, preferring melee. Although he is at a loss with most things he can’t smash with a club or slash with a sword, he is determined to enjoy life, and has a good sense of humour. However cunning, Karaihe is not very intelligent. Karihe is incredibly strong, and has a more...direct approach to battle. Although he often makes use of oversized, flamboyant weapons, he is equally adept at hand-to-hand combat. Despite his brawn, Karaihe has little in the way of dexterity or agility. In terms of powers, Karaihe most often makes use of his Impact Vision, an unsubtle yet solid attack whose versatility makes it an ideal choice. His Unlockers give him limited access to his element: he has been known to create small diamond spikes from his wrists or palms, or even fire these spikes at near-bullet speeds. Relationships Friends, Allies and people he hasn't killed yet *Brontes * Loren * Jolek Enemies * Bartenders everywhere - he uses up all their alcoholic drinks in a few minutes Trivia * Karaihe was in the "City in the Dark" bionicle RPG before making an appearance in the BZPRPG. * Karaihe means "crystal" or "glass" in Maori, relating to his element. For some reason, it also means "lawn". Category:Ta-Koro Guard Category:Skakdi